Un coeur, chose fragile
by Ai-sama-neko
Summary: Lucy est amoureuse de Natsu. Mais depuis quelques temps, ce dernier ne vient plus s'incruster chez elle la nuit, à son plus grand désespoir. Mais lorsqu'elle voit une scène qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir, son univers s'effondre: Natsu et Lisanna en train de s'embrasser. Désespérée , elle tente de se suicider mais "malheureusement", Natsu la sauve avant... Et elle perd ses souvenirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre:** Bonjour à tous ^^ Alors je me lance sur ce fabuleux site tout en anglais ou j'ai strictement rien compris à comment on postait des fanfic et j'ai donc du aller chercher sur d'autre site pour trouver comment faire u_u - VDM - Bref, j'ai écrit cette fanfic depuis... le 17 Décembre et donc je la met que maintenant en ligne ._." Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit *O* En tout cas j'ai déjà écrit 5 chapitre, que je mettrais si je reçoit suffisamment de commentaire à mon gouts *^* - bizarrement quand je dis ça j'ai jamais de commentaire . En tout cas sachez que je répond à tous par mp mais voilà voilà, je vais pas m'éterniser (même si c'est déjà fait ^^') et bonne lecture :D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

* * *

Lucy marchait d'un pas lent et nonchalant vers le comptoir, là où elle s'effondra quelques secondes plus tard. Elle poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme tout en autant ses gants humides de ses mains moites, puis se tourna vers la célèbre Mirajane, qui avait son habituel sourire accroché aux lèvres. Levy, assise à côté d'elle en train de dévorer un livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque, releva la tête du bouquin pour poser son regard sur sa camarade de lecture, avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lu-chan ?  
- Rien Levy... Laisse tomber, c'est sans importance ...  
- Pourtant, vu comment tu soupires, ça semble l'être. Dit la mage aux longs cheveux blancs tout en lui servant un thé pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer.  
- Merci Mira... Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien !

Lucy leur fit un sourire pour les rassurer et porta le liquide bien chaud à ses lèvres dans un soupir de contentement.

Nous étions en hivers, le moment de l'année où les enfants faisaient des batailles de boules de neige, où les chants de noël se faisaient entendre, où des guirlandes étaient accrochées partout dans les rues, où les lacs étaient gelés permettant à tous de patiner dessus, mais surtout... Où il faisait froid !  
Lucy, la jeune mage aux cheveux blonds appartenant à la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail était connue pour être particulièrement frileuse par rapport à ses camarades, mais il faut savoir qu'un de ses amis connus sous le nom de « salamander » avait pour coutume de s'inviter à dormir la nuit chez elle. La jeune femme ronchonnait à chaque fois, mais il fallait avouer qu'en hivers s'était bien pratique. Malheureusement, depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle ne trouvait plus cette chaleureuse présence à ses côté accompagné de son compagnon bleu.  
En quelque sorte, ça l'inquiétait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Lui qui, d'habitude, venait toutes les nuit malgré ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire subir lors de son réveil, ne venait désormais plus. Y-avait-il une raison à cela ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Pas qu'elle sache.

Elle fut rapidement tirée de ses pensées pas une main se posant sur son épaule. A ce contacte, elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Son regard rencontrât des yeux bleus inspirant la joie de vivre.

- Bonjour Lucy-chan ! Tu es toute patraque aujourd'hui, est-ce-que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lisanna Strauss, la sœur de Miajane qui avait disparu il y a plusieurs années de cela, mais qui avait en fait été envoyé sur Edoras. C'était une belle, gentille et intelligente jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, tant au niveau physique qu'au niveau psychologique. Bien qu'elles ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, Lisanna et Lucy étaient devenus très proche l'une de l'autre, tout comme des sœurs le serait [nda : Vous pouvez pas savoir le dégout que je ressens en disant que deux sœurs sont proches l'une de l'autre ._.].

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, rien de grave...  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Comme je l'ai précédemment dit à ta sœur, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas !..  
- Si tu le dis...

La blanche pris place à côté de Lucy pour se mêlé à la conversation qui se transforma vite en une conversation de fille. Mirajane saisit un verre qu'elle astiqua tout en se tournant vers Levy, avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Alors Levy... Tu as acheté le cadeau de Noël que tu vas offrir à Gajeel ? demanda-t-elle en ne la quittant pas des yeux.  
- Hein ? M-Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et pourquoi je lui offrirais un cadeau d'ailleurs ? Bégaya la bleue en se cachant la tête dans son livre.  
- Tu es mignonne avec cette réaction Levy-chan. Sourit Lucy.  
- Et toi Lucy ? Contrattaqua Levy.  
- Quoi moi ?  
- Et toi, t'as acheté un cadeau pour Natsu ? demanda mesquinement la plus jeune des deux sœurs.  
- Hein ? HEIN ?! Mais pourquoi je devrais en acheter un pour cet imbécile qui ne fait que s'incruster chez moi ?!  
- Avoue que ça te plaît Lu-chan.  
- N'importe quoi ! Je vois pas pourquoi dormir avec un radiateur ambulant qui prend toute la place me plairait ! s'écria Lucy en se levant.

Gênés des propos des trois autres jeunes filles, elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise jusqu'à présent et sortit de la guilde sous le regard amusé de ces dernières.

Elle marchait à présent dans les rues enneigées et froides de Magnoria, regardant ses pieds d'un air pensif. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup beaucoup Natsu, et ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier... Et pas seulement comme un simple compagnon, mais elle ne le dira jamais à Mirajane qui – si elle le savait – deviendrait une vraie diablesse et serait prête à tout pour la caser avec Natsu, même aux pires des choses. Elle leva la tête vers le soleil qui n'était pas encore bien haut dans le ciel, annonçant qu'il ne devait même pas encore être onze heures. Elle réfléchit vite fait : c'est vrai qu'après demain c'était noël, qu'elle avait acheté des cadeaux pour toute la guilde et même pour Natsu... Mais elle se demandait si Noël ne serait pas le jour idéal pour révéler au mage de feu qu'elle l'aimait. C'est vrai quoi, tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu de la bouche du mage en question, elle en peut pas être sûr qu'il ne ressent rien envers elle ! Elle essayait de se convaincre que son amour était réciproque, mais tout au fond d'elle, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. De plus, si elle lui avouait pour noël et que lui ne l'aimait pas, elle gâcherais non seulement son noël, mais peut-être celui de Natsu aussi. Elle soupira, c'était vraiment difficile d'être amoureuse, et de Natsu qui-plus-est. Se dirigeant d'un pas bien décidé vers sa demeure – où personne n'était entré en effraction depuis un moment déjà - posa son manteau où de légers flocons de neige s'étaient entassés, enleva ses chaussures toutes mouillées et alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour mieux pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça. Devait-elle lui dire ? Ne devait-elle pas lui dire ? Elle pesa le pour et le contre, et le pour gagna. Elle lui dirait. Mais pas pour noël, aujourd'hui ! Et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, eh bien, elle lui demandait de rester ami !

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Lisanna était toujours assise sur son siège, à siroter son jus de fruit comme si l'on fut en été. Elle s'amusait à observer l'ensemble de la guilde en mouvement dans une de leur bataille quotidienne, vite interrompu pas Erza qui avait été ramené à la raison lorsque son fraisier du jour fut écraser, leur rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas casser les décorations de Noël qui venaient d'être installées. Elle souriait intérieurement devant ce spectacle qui lui faisait chaud au cœur, et sa sœur se joint à elle.

- C'est émouvant hein ?  
- Oui...  
- Dis... Lequel des garçons est ton préféré entre tout cela ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts se retourna brutalement vers sa sœur et se mit à fortement rougir face à cette question qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

- Mais aucun voyons ! Ils sont et resterons tous des frères pour moi !  
- Tous ? Demanda faussement déçu la barwoman  
- Oui.  
- Tous tous ?  
- Oui.  
- Tous tous tous ?  
- J'aie dit oui ! Mira-nee, tu es vraiment impossible quand tu t'y mets !  
- Je sais, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme !  
- Mouai... fit Lisanna pas très convaincu en se re-retournant vers sa contemplation de la guilde pour faire dos à sa sœur.  
- Même pas Luxus ?  
- Mira-nee ! cria Lisanna, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure, Ce sont des choses qui ne te regardent pas !  
- Alors c'est vrai ?! Tu l'aimes ?! C'est vrai qu'il est beau et fort et en plus c'est le petit-fils du maître ! Et puis c'est aussi-  
- Bon... Je vais voir Natsu et reviendrais lorsque tu te seras calmée... soupira la jeune fille lassée.

Elle se leva de son tabouret, et se dirigea vers Natsu qui recommençait déjà à se disputer avec son meilleur ennemi de toujours, j'ai nommé Grey ! Elle saisit par l'écharpe le mage de feu et l'entraina sous ses protestations dehors, à l'abri des regards.

- Lisanna ! Lâche-moi, j'ai pas fini de régler son compte au glaçon !  
- T'auras tout le temps de le faire après. Soupira la mage.

Elle se stoppa au bout d'un petit moment, alors qu'ils n'étaient que derrière le grand bâtiment qui leur servait de maison familiale.

- Pff... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Lisanna ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas à nouveau m'entrainer dans un magasin pour m'obliger à te regarder enfiler des centaines de paires de chaussures les unes après les autres !  
- C-Ce n'est pas ça ! Je veux te parler de quelque chose de plus personnel...

Le mage de feu haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour qu'elle poursuive.

- C'est à propos de Lucy... J'espère que tu as bien fait comme je t'ai dit et que tu as fait l'effort de lui trouver un beau cadeau de noël ! dit-elle en lui jetant un regard des plus effrayants.  
- O-Oui, je l'ai fait ! Elle ne sera pas déçue, je te le promets ! Mais je vois toujours pas pourquoi il fallait que je lui en achète un !  
- Parce que, elle, elle va-t'en offrir un donc il faudra que tu lui en offres un à ton tour idiot !  
- Oui, mais à cause de ça j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller dormir chez Luce cette semaine... gémit-il avec un petit air boudeur qui le rendait tout mignon.  
- Allons, allons, t'auras le temps d'y aller tout le temps que tu veux apr—WAHA !

Lisanna, qui avait tenté de s'approcher de Natsu pour lui poser se main sur son épaule, avait subitement glissée dans la neige froide. Mais avant la chute, Natsu eut le réflexe d'essayer de la relever , pour qu'au total elle tombe sur lui...

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Le cœur de Lucy battait à cent à l'heure, dans quelques instants, elle saurait si ses sentiments étaient partagés ou non. Tout en marchant en direction de la guilde, elle tripotait ses mains nerveusement, stressée, et se répétait encore une fois dans sa tête le discours qu'elle allait lui faire. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle se surprit même à avoir chaud malgré la saison. Elle arriva rapidement devant les grandes portes de la guilde - un peu trop vite à son goût même - et y entra discrètement pour se rapprocher du bar que Mirajane tenait. Timidement, elle lui tapota l'épaule pour lui faire remarque sa présence et lorsque son attention fut capté, elle lui demanda :

- Dis Mira, tu serais pas où est Natsu ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui faire ta déclaration ? Demanda cette dernière en repartant dans ses délires.  
- Non, mentit-elle. Je veux juste savoir où il est...  
- Oh... Dommage. Eh bien, tout à l'heure je l'ai vu sortir de la guilde avec Lisanna. Enfin, c'est plutôt Lisanna qui le trainait derrière elle ! Ils doivent être dans les alentours de la guilde si tu veux mon avis...  
- Bien, merci Mira !  
- De rien. Répondit cette dernière en servant un verre de bière à un membre.

Lucy sortit donc, et remarqua les traces de pat apparaissant dans la neige. Elle se dit qu'elles la mèneraient certainement à ses deux amis. La boule qu'elle avait déjà à l'intérieur du ventre se resserra encore plus qu'auparavant, la laissant à peine respirer. Elle commençait à entendre les voix de ses camarades et s'approcha encore plus près d'eux. Elle était arrivé au bout du mur de la guilde, et continua d'avancer jusqu'à pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière. Là, elle fut sous le choc : Lisanna et Natsu s'embrassant.  
Elle fut pétrifiée, choquée et apeurée. Elle venait de voir sa sœur de cœur et l'élu de son cœur s'embrasser devant ses yeux. Ne pouvant en voir plus, elle partit en courant sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque, trop occuper à « s'embrasser ». Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle le savait, il l'aimait juste comme une coéquipière, une meilleure amie, pas plus. Elle s'y attendait, donc elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer ! Mais peut-être pleurait-elle tout simplement car ce soit le fait que c'était Lisanna qu'il embrassait. Oui, c'était peut-être ça, Lisanna, sa sœur de cœur, la fille en qui elle avait une confiance sans limite. Il lui semblait pourtant que Lisanna avait deviné ses sentiments envers Natsu, alors pourquoi ? Elle n'en pouvait plus, son cœur allait lâcher, elle étouffa un sanglot, courant encore plus vite vers chez elle. La blonde commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, ne pouvant plus respirer tellement la douleur qu'émettait son cœur était intense. De ses mains tremblantes, elle saisit la clef de son appartement et rata plusieurs fois le trou de la serrure de la porte, avant de la déverrouiller. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, ferma la porte d'un mouvement brusque et couru jusqu'à sa salle de bain en enlevant ses chaussures au passage. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, elle s'effondra au sol et versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Au bout d'un long, d'un très très long quart d'heure, elle se releva à l'aide du lavabo, trop faible pour le faire seule, et fouilla rapidement dans un des tiroirs de celui-ci. Elle commençait à avoir des vertiges et envie de vomir, elle cherchait un moyen de mettre fin à sa vie maintenant et tout de suite ! Qu'importe si ça faisait mal, ça ne serait rien par rapport à la douleur qu'émettait son cœur. Elle saisit une paire de ciseau et étendit son bras gauche dans les aires. D'un geste sec, elle se coupa les veines qui se trouvaient à ce bras. Le sang coulait à flot le long de son bras et une forte odeur nauséabonde parvint à ses narines. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconsciente, attendant son heure.

* * *

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **commentaires *^* /SBAFF/ J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographes et dites moi sérieusement ce que vous en penser, merci =D**  
**

A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas: plus j'ai de commentaire, plus je met la suite rapidement ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre: **Bonjour à toutes et à tous *^* (Ou bonsoir) Alors j'ai mis le premier chapitre hier, et j'ai décidé de mettre la suite aujourd'hui car j'avais déjà trois commentaire... MIRACLE! *O* Oui, c'est pas beaucoup amis c'est déjà plus que j'espérais en un soir xD Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre et si je me souviens bien, je l'ai trouvé un peu moi lorsque je l'ai écrit... Bref, bonne lecture =D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

* * *

- Dé-Désolé! s'écria Lisanna en se relevant d'un bond de son ami d'enfance.  
- C-Ce n'est pas grave!.. répondit Natsu en faisant de même.

Les deux mages échangèrent un sourire gêné; se rendant compte qu'ils venaient tout deux d'échanger leur premier baiser. Certes, cet événement avait juste été un accident, mais cela n'empêchait que cet acte s'était tout de même produit - à leur plus grand désespoir. Ils auraient préféré l'échanger avec la personne que chérissait secrètement leur cœur, même si ils savaient - ou plutôt pensaient - que cela n'était qu'un doux rêve irréalisable. Lisanna toucha doucement ses lèvres avant de soupirer. Elle venait de piquer le premier baiser de l'homme que Lucy aimait (bien que cette dernière le niait fortement)... Et Natsu venait de lui piquer le sien par le même occasion! Son attention fut porté sur ce dernier qui reniflait l'air avec attention.

- Natsu?  
- C'est bizarre... Durant un bref instant j'ai cru sentir l'odeur de Lucy!  
- Elle est peut être tout simplement rentré à la guilde, non?  
- Non, sinon je la sentirais toujours mais là c'est comme si elle était venue près de nous pour tout de suite repartir! C'est étrange...  
- Je sais pas... peut être que ton odorat te joue des tours alors...  
- J'espère bien...

Rien que l'idée que Lucy est put voir ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Lisanna lui procurait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il voulait se rassurer en se disant que comme Lisanna le disait si bien, tout cela n'était qu'une impression, rien d'autre. Il ne voulait pas que sa petite tête blonde se fasse des idées sur leur relation qui n'était rien d'autre qu'amical, voire fraternelle. Il sourit à sa «sœur» comme il savait si bien le faire et pris la parole.

- Je vais chez Luce, Lisanna! On se retrouve tout à l'heure! l'informa-t-il en commencent à partir en direction de sa seconde demeure.  
- Si c'est pas mignon ça! ricana-t-elle comme le ferait sa sœur.  
- Ça a rien de mignon... bafouilla le mage de feu avec de petites rougeurs sur ses joues.  
- Mais oui, mais oui.

Ignorant sa dernière réplique, il commença à marcher dans la neige blanche sur laquelle il laissait ses traces de pas. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la guilde, Happy bondit alors sur lui en criant:

-Natsuuuuu! T'allais partir sans moi, méchant!

Pour réponse, il lui fit un sourire désolé et lui dit simplement:

-Je vais chez Luce, tu m'accompagnes?

. Les yeux de la petite boule bleue se mirent à briller et acquit « Aye! Je vais voir si elle a de nouveau du poisson depuis la dernière fois! ». Natsu rigola, et reprit sa marche, cette fois accompagné par son fidèle chat ailé.

Arrivé devant la fenêtre de la jeune mage, il sourit de bonheur en imaginant la scène qui allait suivre. Il allait s'installer dans la cuisine avec Happy et tous deux commenceraient à dévaliser les provisions de la blonde. Elle les surprendrait alors, furieuse, et commencerait à les poursuivre avec rage. Ce n'était pas qu'il était maso - loin de là - mais il aimait bien cette scène qui se répétait jour après jour et qui sonnait comme un jeu pour lui. Jeu auquel il ne gagnait que très rarement mais qui restait tout de même excitant en soit.  
C'est donc dans un sourire qu'il ouvrit vivement la fenêtre et se précipita à l'intérieur. Contrairement aux nombreuses autres fois, aucun bruit de parvint à ses oreilles. Seul le silence y régnait. Le mage de feu qui commençait à trouver l'ambiance légèrement inquiétante regarda à sa gauche et à sa droite et utilisa ses oreilles surdéveloppées pour capter le moindre bruit, mais non, aucune trace de Lucy. Pourtant il sentait son odeur qui le guidait vers la salle d'eau... Elle prenait une douche alors? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'entendait-il pas l'eau couler? Et pourquoi ne l'entendait-il pas bouger aussi? Peut-être l'avait-elle vu tout à l'heure avec Lisanna et qu'elle était en train de désespérer dans son coin... D'un côté ça lui plairait bien! ...Mais que racontait-il à la fin? Que le fait que sa meilleure amie soit triste lui plaise? Il fallait qu'il aille se faire soigner!  
Il s'apprêta donc à se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien parvînt à ses narines... Une odeur qui se faisait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup trop abondante! Il se précipita vers la pièce et découvrit avec horreur sa meilleure amie baignant dans son propre sang. Il suffoquait. L'odeur lui donner la nausée et la vision lui faisait incroyablement mal au cœur, comme si ce dernier se serrait jusqu'à exploser. Avec une force incroyable, il se précipita vers Lucy, puis, de sa main tremblante lui pris le bras duquel se déclenchait l'hémorragie, laissant échappé un «purée» voyant la taille de l'entaille. Il mordit frottement sa lèvre inférieure devant son impuissance face à la situation. Il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer comme pas possible, mais il savait que si il se laissait ainsi aller, la mage aux étoiles mourrait. La seule personne de sa connaissance qui pourrait l'aider se trouvait en ce moment même à Fairy Tail - du moins, il espérait. Il la prit donc délicatement dans ses bras comme un princesse et se releva avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Happy arriva à ce moment-là avec un poisson dans la patte droite «Natsu, Natsu, Lucy a racheté plein de poisso- Natsu? Lucy?!». Il laissa tomber son précieux poisson et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes «Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Natsu? Pourquoi Lucy est comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!» et il se mit à tourner en rond très vite en continuant de crier un nombre incalculable de choses sous le coup de la panique « Et puis si Lucy meurt on aura plus de poisson! Plus de poisson?! Mais c'est horrible! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Natsuuuuu? Et puis chez qui on va aller dormir la nuit, hein? HEIN? Tu peux me le dire ça?! » Mais sans que le petit chat bleu ne le remarque - certainement trop pris dans son délire qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête - Natsu était déjà partit... Ce qui rendit Happy très triste de n'avoir aucun auditoire. Ou peut-être d'être abandonné, au choix.  
Natsu courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, son cœur battait la chamade et son souffle devenait irrégulier. Mais il s'en fichait, la seule chose qui comptait était d'arriver à temps à la guilde! Allez, plus qu'un dernier petit effort et il y serrait! Il ne fallait pas que Lucy meurt pendant ce temps! il fallait qu'elle tienne! Il franchit enfin les portes de la guilde et sans perdre de temps cria: « WENDY! OU EST WENDY?! ». Mirajane, qui était comme à son habitude au bar, laissa tomber le verre qu'elle tenait précédemment et étouffa un petit cri aigu à la vue de Lucy qui devenait de plus en plus pale du à la perte de sang. La jeune mage aux cheveux bleu se précipita vers la souffrante et ordonna au mage de feu de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans perdre de temps.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Natsu faisait les cent pas de le hall, attendant impatiemment que Wendy sorte de la pièce blanche de laquelle elle était enfermée depuis maintenant bientôt trois heures.

- Tu sais Natsu... Ça ne sert à rien de marcher de long en large, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer... - - Lui conseilla la barwoman de sa voix douce et désolée.  
- Je sais mais... mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire bon sang! Cracha-t-il en cachant son visage dans sa main. je me sens tellement inutile!  
- Ne dis pas ça... Si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé, elle serait certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est!..

Natsu s'affala sur un siège en soupirant. Il jeta un regard à Lisanna qui se rongeait les ongles l'air soucieuse. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet, mais toute la guilde l'était. D'habitude bruyante, joyeuse et chaleureuse, l'ambiance avait baissé d'un cran... Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour la mage aux cheveux blonds, et ne serait pas rassuré tant que Wendy ne leur aurait pas certifié qu'elle allait bien. D'ailleurs, cette dernière venait de sortir de la salle de soin et un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- C'est bon, il n'y a plus aucun danger!

Tout les mages soupirèrent de soulagement. Savoir leur amie hors de danger les soulageaient à un point fou.

- On peut la voir? demanda Natsu avec un ton sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
- Heu... Oui mais pas longtemps alors...  
- Ça me va.

Alors que la plupart des mages se levaient pour aller voir leur camarade, Wendy ordonna:

- Et par petit groupe!  
- Aye!

Le premier «petit groupe» à monter fut Natsu, Lisanna et Levy, accompagné bien évidemment de Wendy (vous ne croyiez de même pas que Wendy allait laisser monté des mages de Fairy Tail tous seuls dans une chambre ou une blessée repose?! laissez-moi rire!). Après avoir passé le seuil de la porte, ils purent trouver une Lucy, plongé dans un paisible sommeil, reliée à une machine par plusieurs fils.

- Luce... murmura doucement Natsu.

La voir dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisi délicatement le bras gauche ou se trouvait un grand pansement recouvrant la totalité de la blessure qu'il caressa tendrement. Il se tourna ensuite vers la dragon slayer et lui demanda:

- Sais-tu quand elle se réveillera?

Wendy pris un air embarrassé et barbouille quelques phrases incompréhensibles - cherchant certainement ses mots - pour enfin parvenir à les trouver:

- Eh bien... Le problème est là! Elle est soignée et devrait désormais se réveiller, mais c'est comme si elle ne le voulait pas!  
- Hein?  
- Je veux dire, son corps est intact mais son mental ne doit pas l'être. C'est évident, elle a fait une tentative de suicide et-  
- QUOI?! Ma Luce a tenté de se suicider?! Mais... Mais ça n'a pas de sens! Pourquoi elle voudrait nous quitter?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu se passer?! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était comme d'habitude! Et-  
- NATSU! cria Levy, elle-même choquée par cette découverte. Calme-toi... Laisse Wendy continuer.  
- Merci Levy, souris la mage de soin, je disais donc qu'elle risque de ne pas se réveiller tant qu'elle ne le voudra pas... Elle peut rester des semaines, voire des mois dans cet état-là! Et au pire des cas, ne jamais se réveiller...  
- C'est... Impossible... articula difficilement Natsu, les yeux grands ouverts sur le coup de la surprise. Qu'est ce qui a pu la mettre dans un état pareil?..

Lisanna, elle aussi intriguée par la raison de l'état de la blonde, pris de sa main son menton, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle se soit mise dans cet état. Vraiment aucune. Elle était heureuse, elle avait des amis, un loyer qu'elle essayait de payer régulièrement, elle s'était parfaitement intégrée dans la guilde de ses rêves, aucun ennemi qui lui en voudrait... Alors, peut-être était-ce arrivé dans la journée? Elle fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à mettre le doigt sur cet événement... Soudain, elle se rappela l'événement arrivé il y a quelques heures: la banche se souvenait parfaitement de ce que Natsu avait dit « C'est bizarre... Durant un bref instant j'ai cru sentir l'odeur de Lucy! ». Sachant pertinemment que Lucy avait des sentiments pour le mage de feu, cela avait dut faire un choc pour cette dernière si elle les avait vu s'embrasser. Lisanna sourit, qu'est-ce que leur blonde pouvait être naïve! Elle se tourna vers Natsu, ce dernier semblait (et je souligne le semblait) lui-même réfléchir à ce qui avait causer l'état de la blonde.

- Peut-être une déception amoureuse! déclara-t-elle malicieusement.

Natsu parut choqué, au plus grand bonheur de Lisanna. Mais sa réaction n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'elle attendait... En effet, la rose parut très en colère et marmonna avec rage:

- Je ne sais pas qui est le bâtard qui as refusé le cœur de ma Luce mais il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure!  
- ... tu ne devines pas qui c'est? demanda Levy, qui elle aussi devinait que sa tentative de suicide avait un rapport avec Natsu.  
- ... Bah... Nan. déclara le mage de feu comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.  
Retenez-moi pour ne pas étriper cet idiot...

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Les jours défilèrent très lentement pour toute la guilde, mais surtout pour notre mage de feu qui devenait de plus en plus dépressif au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Tous les jours on pouvait le voir arriver de bonne heure avec un grand sourire sur le visage, avec l'espoir que la mage se soit réveillée pendant la nuit, sourire qui disparaissait aussitôt que Mirajane lui annonçait que non avec un air désolé sur le visage. Noël était passé depuis bien longtemps déjà, et les membres de la guilde l'avaient fêtés joyeuse sous demande du maitre, bien qu'au fond d'eux ils se forçaient un peu pour sourire.  
Un mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident fatidique, et presque tous les jours Natsu se trouvait assis sur un tabouret à côté du lit de l'endormie, à lui parler de tout et de rien. Selon lui, ça l'aiderait à se réveiller, et il disait que peut-être même elle l'entendait. Parfois il se surprenait à fondre en larme de désespoir, mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir.  
Aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours notre mage de feu arriva dans l'infirmerie et s'assit à côté du lit de la jeune fille. Il lui dit toute sorte de chose, comme quoi elle lui manquait, qu'il ne s'était auparavant pas rendu compte à quel point son lit était grand (pour ce qui n'auraient pas compris, il parle du lit de Lucy ce qui sous-entend qu'il dort toujours chez elle...) et qu'il ne ferait pas de mission tant qu'elle ne se serait pas réveillée, donc qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de se réveiller car il n'aurait bientôt plus d'argent. Au bout de quelques heures de récit non-stop, il remarqua quelque chose qui le marqua au plus au plus haut point: la main de Lucy. Elle bougeait... Elle bougeait! Natsu, bien que complètement idiot, savait très bien ce que ça signifiait, et cria pour que les autres entendent:

- Elle a bougée!

On entendit des exclamation venir du hall suivit de cris de joie. Wendy s'empressa de rejoindre le mage de feu et constata que ses propos étaient bel et bien réels.

- Mais oui! Elle se réveille!

Plusieurs mages entrèrent dans la pièce, mais Erza les repoussa en disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y est trop de monde (mais bizarrement c'est pas elle qui part). Ainsi il ne restait que Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Mirajane et le maitre (ils sont quand même sept, c'est beaucoup...). Lucy se réveillait petit à petit, bougeant d'abord ses bras engourdis pour pouvoir se frotter les yeux, puis cligna de ses derniers plusieurs fois pour enfin les ouvrir. Elle fut éblouie par le trop de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce et les referma aussitôt. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et elle sentit enfin des présences dans la pièce. La blonde se redressa donc avec difficulté et regarda autour d'elle totalement perdue. Natsu qui ne pouvait plus se retenir sauta sur elle en criant « Luuuuce! » et la serra de toutes ses forces comme si elle allait s'échapper. A son plus grand étonnement, elle le repoussa brutalement en laissant échapper un petit cri.

- Lucy? demanda Natsu qui commençait à devenir inquiet.

Lucy croisa les bras et jeta un regard inquiet à la pièce, totalement perdue.

- Lucy? répéta Erza, ne comprenant pas non plus la réaction de la blonde.

Aucune réponse. Etait-elle devenue muette? Wendy s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit de mieux qu'elle put.

- Lucy? Comment te sens-tu? Tu as mal quelques parts?

La blonde s'éloigna de la fillette en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber.

- Lucy? Qui a-t-il? tu as peurs de nous?  
- Qui est... Lucy? Finit-elle par dire de sa voix enrouée.

Les mages étaient sous le choc. Alors comme ça, elle avait perdue la mémoire? C'était si... inimaginable. Jamais personne n'aurait pensé que ça arriverait un jour!

- Mais voyons Lucy... C'est toi! Stop cette mauvaise blague... supplia Natsu en riant jaune, se persuadant que tout ça était faux.  
- Qui êtes-vous? Lâcha-t-elle effrayée.

Le silence fut, et personne ne le brisa. Tous, ils étaient tous sous le choc. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible... Lucy, leur Lucy ne se souvenait plus d'eux! Levy décida de briser ce silence pesant.

- Lucy... Tu ne te souviens de rien?

La blonde nia en tourna fortement sa tête de gauche à droite. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Ni à propos d'elle, ni à propos d'eux. Seulement le vide. Elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir dormit longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps.

- Lucy... murmura Natsu tout bas.

Le maitre reprit les choses en main.

- Les enfants, veuillez sortir pour laisser Wendy et Mirajane s'occuper d'elle, après nous nous occuperons de son amnésie.

Les « enfants » s'exécutèrent. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix...

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Lucy se trouvait à présent habillé (elle ne portait auparavant qu'une chemise blanche que l'on met dans les hôpitaux), coiffée, rassasiée et entouré de tous les mages de la guilde qui parlaient tous en même temps. D'après ce que la fille au longs cheveux blanc - Mirajane ou quelque chose comme ça - lui avait expliqué, elle se nommait Lucy Heartfilia, avait 17 ans, était une constellationniste de Fairy Tail et avait pour compagnons le garçon aux cheveux rose qui l'avait enlacé tout à l'heure, Natsu qui était un dragon slayer et un étrange chat bleu avec des ailes qui accompagnait toujours Natsu et que s'appelait Happy. Elle trouvait les noms de ces deux derniers très facile à retenir pour une raison qui lui était inconnue... Mirajane avait même dit que Natsu était son « petit ami » mais la petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus, Wen... Wendy, lui avait fortement conseillé de ne pas l'écouter car elle divaguait complètement lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre Fairy Tail en couple. Son regard se porta sur Natsu - qui, contrairement aux autres, de trouvait dans un coin de la guilde- la tête dans les mains, semblant en pleine dépression. Était-ce à cause d'elle qu'il était comme ça? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaitait! Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être envahi d'une vague de tristesse... Elle ne se souvenait plus de ses amis, et plus d'elle même par la même occasion. Elle regarda tous les mages qui l'encerclaient, elle ne se souvenait plus de leur nom et leur visage ne lui disait rien. Elle soupira doucement et déclara:

- Je vais rentrer...

Elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise et se dirigea vers l'imposante porte de la guilde. Après l'avoir ouvert et découvert un paysage qui ne lui était en rien familier, elle se retourna vers les mages qui la scrutaient et demanda assez honteuse:

- C'est où chez moi déjà?

* * *

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre:** Voilà, comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, j'en ai déjà écrit 5 donc plus j'aurais de commentaire plus vite je mettrais la suite uwu Et peu être que je mettrais les autres fics & OS que j'ai écris aussi ._. Quand j'aurais moins la flemme 8D

Bref, bonne journée et n'oubliez pas: laissez un _commentaire_!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre: **Bonjour bonjour! Voilà le 3ème chapitre :3 (parce que j'ai eut 5 commentaires pour le précédent *^*) Donc profitez plein de la lecture où il doit y avoir des fautes d'orthographes =DD ( ça donne envie de lire, hein? 8D) Enfin j'ai essayer d'en éliminer le plus possible *^* Bonne lecture =D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

* * *

La blonde passa un doigt sur le bureau poussiéreux de la chambre, tandis qu'un frisson l'envahit soudant au toucher familier. Ses yeux chocolat parcoururent les nombreux objets soigneusement rangés pardessus, avant de s'arrêter sur trois photos misent en valeur par rapport au reste des objets présents dans la pièce. Sur la première se trouvait une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement... Ou bien c'était elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment, la seule différence étant l'air un peu plus âgé qu'avait la femme de la photo... Sur la deuxième était représenté le garçon aux cheveux roses qui boudait tout à l'heure, son chat étrangement bleu, un garçon présent à la guilde qui n'arrêtait pas de se déshabiller, une jeune femme à l'allure effrayante et aux longs cheveux roux qui - d'après ce qu'elle avait compris - était un vrai tyran et enfin elle. Sur la troisième était tout simplement représenté toutes les personnes de la guilde... Apparemment, avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire, elle semblait énormément tenir à ces personnes... Un doux sourire vînt orner son visage pour la première fois de la journée avant qu'elle se retourne pour inspecter le reste de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait vécu. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, elle était restée dans le coma durant plus d'un mois et elle fut donc fortement étonnée de constater la propreté des lieux. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Natsu - qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à chez elle - l'informa d'une voix monotone et nostalgique:

- J'ai dormi toutes les nuits ici pendant que tu étais dans le coma et j'ai donc entretenu ton appartement par la même occasion.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le rose qui était tranquillement assis sur une chaise les bras croisés à l'observer. Elle lui sourit timidement et laissa échapper un petit « merci » avant d'aller s'assoir sur son lit et laisser un silence pesant s'installer. On pouvait bien lui avoir dit que le mage de feu et elle étaient très proche auparavant, mais cela ne pouvait changer le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de lui et donc ne le connaisse pas... Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire ou bien même comment réagir face à lui. Soudain, elle osa posé la question qui errait dans sa tête depuis quelques heures auparavant:

- Natsu... Euh... Je peux te poser une question?..  
- Oui, bien sûr! répondit-il enthousiaste avec un grand sourire, heureux qu'elle se mette enfin à lui parler.  
- Eh bah... C-Comment suis-je tombée dans le coma? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Le regard de Natsu se fit plus sombre et il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Lui aussi aimerait bien savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs... Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle avait tentée de se suicider à cause d'un problème de cœur, et il ne voulait même pas croire qu'elle avait tentée de se suicider tout court.

- Natsu?.. demanda la blonde voyant le trouble qu'avait causé sa question.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers elle et lui offrit un sourire crispé, ne sachant quoi répondre. Cherchant ses mots, il réussit enfin à articuler:

- Eh ben... On sait pas vraiment en fait... C'était quelques jours avant Noël et puis j'avais décidée de te rendre une petite visite surprise mais le problème c'est que... Je-Je t'ai trouvé inconsciente dans la salle de bain avec les vaines du bras gauche coupées... Après je t'ai rapporté à la guilde et Wendy t'a soignée...

Natsu baissa la tête, l'envie de pleurer le reprenant du à ce mauvais souvenir qu'il souhaitait effacer de sa mémoire. Lucy, elle, ne savait pas comment réagir. Son regard se posa sur son bras bandé, alors comme ça elle avait tentée de se suicidée? Ca lui semblait peu probable, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Hésitante, elle posa la question qui lui confirmerais ou non ses doutes:

- Natsu... Ai-je tentée de me suicider?

Il serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, c'était trop difficile à dire... Il ne voulait pas y croire, tout simplement pas y croire, mais il se devait de répondre à ses questions:

- Oui... Enfin non... J'en sais rien en fait! Wendy et les autres disent que tu as fait une tentative de suicide, mais c'est pas possible! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu en face une! La seule qui puisse être est... La salamandre ne put finir sa phrase et se mit à pleurer. Il avait été tellement heureux lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé, il pensait qu'elle aurait pu lui expliquer pourquoi avait-elle voulue se donner la mort, régler ce problème, la gronder un peu en lui disant de ne pas recommencer et ensuite tout serait redevenue comme avant. Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle perde la mémoire et qu'elle l'oublie lui, par la même occasion. Il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, le faisant lever la tête pour rencontrer des yeux couleur noisette dans lesquels se lisaient de l'inquiétude.

- Ça va?... demanda la blonde en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir être à son niveau. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal... Vraiment désolé!

Voyant l'inquiétude qu'il provoquait chez l'élue de son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir et se força à sourire pour la rassurer.

- Oui... t'en fait pas, t'as le droit de savoir... C'est ma faute, j'avais pas à pleurer.

Sur ces gentils mots il l'enlaça pour trouver un peu de réconfort, après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait (sauf la fois ou elle s'est réveillé, mais ça ça compte pas puisqu'il s'est fait rejeté). A son plus grand étonnement, Lucy trouva l'étreinte chaude et bienfaisante, comblant légèrement le vide qui se trouvait au fond d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle passa sa main dans son dos et le lui frotta amicalement avant qu'il ne rompe l'étreinte.  
- Je sais pas si t'as faim Luce, mais moi c'est le cas! Sourit-il  
- Luce? demanda-t-elle perdue.  
- Oui, c'est ton surnom, je t'appelais toujours comme ça avant, et je ne changerais pas!

Pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, ce qu'il dit la fit rougir, elle avait l'impression de beaucoup compter pour cet étrange mage aux cheveux roses...

- Alors? On va manger?! Commença à s'impatienter ce dernier, son ventre gargouillant fortement.  
- C'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard... acquit-elle en voyant la petite aiguille de l'horloge pointer sur le huit. Donc on va manger où?  
- Bah... D'habitude c'est tout le temps toi qui fait à manger Luce... Tu es une très bonne cuisinière tu sais!  
- Euh... J-je sais pas si ça sera très comestible puisque j'ai tout oublié...  
- Mais si, mais si, je t'assure, allez, va cuisiner. dit-il en la poussant vers la cuisine.

Lucy, bien qu'hésitante, se décida à saisir un bouquin de cuisine et de suivre la recette. Contrairement à ses attentes, ce fut plus facile qu'elle eut songé. Peut-être lui restait -il certaines choses que son cerveau n'avait pas oubliée, et qu'elle pourrait rapidement ce souvenir du reste... De moins, elle espérait. Lorsque le repas fut prêt, elle servit Natsu et le regarda manger avec des yeux ébahis.

- Tu manches pas Luchy? demanda-t-il entre deux bouchers.  
- S-Si... Mais tu manges tout le temps comme ça?  
- Bah oui. répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.  
- Ah...

Faisait-il vraiment équipe avec lui? Nan, il était bien trop étrange! D'abord ses cheveux étaient de couleur roses, ensuite il avait été élevé par un dragon, il mangeait comme un cochon, un peu trop naïf et insouciant sur le bord sans oublié que son meilleur ami était un chat... D'ailleurs, en parlant de se dernier, où était-il donc?

- Natsu? Où est Happy?  
- Euh...

Flash Back

- Natsu? Lucy? Vous partez? Attendez moi, je vous accompagne! s'écria un petit chat bleu.  
- Happy~ Laisses les faire leurs retrouvailles seuls! Natsu doit avoir pleins de choses à dire à Lucy... Ou à lui faire!  
- Ils s'aiiiiiiment!

Fin du Flash Back

- Je sais pas, il doit offrir son poisson quotidien à Charles.  
- Qui est est Charles? demanda Lucy, curieuse.  
- La chatte blanche de Wendy dont Happy est amoureux.  
- Oh! C'est si mignon! s'écria Lucy avec des coeurs à la place des yeux.  
- Si tu le dis... répondu Natsu légèrement blasé.  
- Et toi Natsu, il y a une fille dont tu es amoureux? demanda la blonde avec un grand sourire, voulant savoir qui aurait dérobé le coeur du dragon slayer.  
- Oui... répondit-il avec de petites rougeurs au niveau des joues.  
- Ah bon? Et c'est réciproque?  
- Non... Elle en aime un autre... répondit-il tristement au souvenir de la cause qui aurait put provoquer son suicide.  
- Oh... Désolé pour toi... Et qui est-elle?

«Toi» aurait voulu répondre le mage de feu, mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas le courage... Et c'était perdu d'avance de plus.

- Je te le dirais pas. Dit-il simplement.  
- Oh... Pourquoi?  
- Parce que c'est secret.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que c'est comme ça.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que.  
- Pour-  
- Allez, on débarrasse puis on va se coucher, ok?  
- NE M'IGNORE PAS! cria-t-elle, vexée.  
- Hé hé, tu es mignonne lorsque t'es contrariée, Luce. rigola Natsu en lui tirant gentiment les joues.

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais elle fut amenée de force dans la salle de bain et poser au sol avant d'être fixé par Natsu qui lui dit très clairement:

- Lave-toi.  
- Euh... Je viens mais tu peux partir s'il te plait?  
- Nan, la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvée seule dans cette pièce t'as failli crever donc je te laisserais plus seule désormais.  
- ... Mais je vais pas me mettre nue devant toi abruti! cria-t-elle en lui adressant un coup de pied magistral le propulsant hors de la salle de bain et refermant directement la porte à clef.

Natsu se massa son pauvre menton meurtrit en gémissant. Il ne méritait pas un tel traitement alors qu'il n'avait même pas eut d'arrière-pensées perverse, il voulait juste la surveiller. Quelques instants plus tard, Lucy ressortit couverte d'une serviette rose qui ne cachait que très peu son corps, mais ça le dragon slayer en avait l'habitude. «voilà au moins une habitude qu'elle a toujours» pense-t-il avec un bref sourire. Son attention fut vite capter par sa petite tête blonde qui fouillait parmi ses nombreux tiroirs, certainement à la recherche de quelque chose. Il se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers une commode avant d'en ressortir un pyjama rose et de lui tendre, le tout avec le sourire.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, non?  
- O-Oui, merci... Mais comment tu sais ou ça se trouve?  
- C'est simple, je passe la plupart de mon temps chez toi, et j'ai dut ranger un nombre incalculables de fois ton appartement pour l'avoir mis en bazar, donc je connais où chaque objet se place.  
- Euh... Merci... murmura-t-elle en se re-dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

Lorsque Lucy en sortit, Natsu pris sa place pour aller se laver à son tour, laissant la blonde seule qui s'allongea dans le lit où elle remarquera que ce dernier avait l'odeur de Natsu... C'est vrai, elle se souvînt qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait dormi dans son lit pendant plus d'un mois... Un autre doux sourire illumina son visage. Ce garçon était vraiment gentil et attendrissant, à un point fou. Elle ne comprenait pas la fille qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments, pourtant il avait tout pour plaire! Il était beau, séduisant, gentil, fort, mignon, bienveillant... Un peu bête sur les bords, mais tout le monde n'est pas parfait, comme on dit. Alors qu'elle entrait dans un mi-sommeil, elle sentit un poids se former sur son lit l'obligeant à ouvrir ses yeux endormis pour tomber nez à nez avec son compagnon aux cheveux roses. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit cri et se recula brusquement avant de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

- Ouch... fit elle en se frottant la tête.  
- Tu es toujours si maladroite Luce! Rigola Natsu.  
- Mais c'est pas ma faute, tu m'as fait peur!

Natsu sauta sur le lit avant de s'y installer, calant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Eh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! C'est mon lit ici!  
- Oui mais avant on dormait tout le temps ensemble... Et il se fait tard, tu vas pas m'obliger à rentrer chez moi à cette heure, si?

L'amnésique soupira, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort... A cette période de l'année le soleil se couchait tôt et il devait être au moins neuf heures...

- Fait comme tu veux... chuchota-t-elle avant de bien remettre la couverture sur elle et regagner les bras de Morphée.

Bien qu'il n'était pas très tard et qu'elle avait dormis trente jours auparavant, elle en restait tout de même fatiguée par toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de faire.

- Chouette!

Il la saisit et la pressa fort contre sa poitrine, ravis de pouvoir de nouveau dormir avec elle, c'était une des nombreuses choses qui lui avait le plus manqué lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Il devait dormir seul, dans un lit qui perdait peut à peu son odeur féminine pour être remplacé par la sienne qui était forcément plus virile.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Chuchota Lucy en rougissant - à croire qu'avec lui elle ne pourrait pas dormir.  
- Bah je me positionne pour bien passer la nuit, ça se voit pas?  
- Nan mais lâche-moi!  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que je veux pas te servir te doudou!  
- Mais si, tu es mon doudou rien qu'à moi et à moi seul... dit-il en resserrant la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa taille.  
- Mais non! cria Lucy en rougissant.  
- Bonne nuit.  
- Maieuh!

Elle entendait déjà les ronflements parvenant de son coéquipier, lui annonçant qu'il dormait . Dans un soupir, elle se résigna et décida d'en faire de même et puis... il fallait dire aussi que ce n'était pas désagréable... C'était même très confortable et elle avait désormais l'envie de ne plus jamais quitter ses bras.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Les jours s'enchaînèrent petit à petit, bientôt une semaine fut passé après le réveille de la jeune fille. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, aucune mission n'avait été faite, ce qui commençait un peu à énerver noter constellationniste, ne voyant pas pourquoi ils n'en faisaient pas alors que c'était leur métier. A bout de patience, elle demanda à Natsu:

- Natsuuu, tu m'as bien dit que notre travail était de réaliser des missions, alors pourquoi on en fait pas?  
- Hein? Pourquoi tu voudrais en faire?  
- Parce que ça me semble intéressant, que ça pourrait peut-être m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs et que j'ai besoin d'argent.  
- je t'ai déjà dit que pour l'argent tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, Grey et Erza y vont régulièrement et paieront ton loyer jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau en forme, par conséquence comme je ne peux pas y aller pour veiller sur toi, il m'en donne aussi.  
- D'accord pour l'argent, mais j'ai envie d'en faire moi! se plaignit la blonde.

Le regard de Natsu se fit plus sévère et protecteur. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la regarda dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas.

- C'est tout simplement hors-de-question, c'est bien trop dangereux! Tu risquerais de te blesser, ou même pire, mourir! Tu es dans un état trop faible et tu ne sais même plus utiliser ta magie!  
- Oui mais... Tu n'auras qu'à me protéger et je réapprendrais à utiliser ma magie!  
- Lucy... Tu sais, auparavant, bien que j'étais au près de toi il y eut maintes et maintes fois où je n'ai pas put te protéger! Tu as faillit mourir à plusieurs reprises! Donc s'il te plait... Sort toi cette idée de la tête...

Lucy gonfla ses joues, contrariée.

- C'est pas juste! cria-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, partant droit vers la guilde.  
- Attends moi, Lucy! N'y vas pas seule!

Elle marcha plus vite, cet idiot était vraiment trop méchant avec elle! Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas y aller? Etait-elle vraiment aussi faible que ça? C'était injuste! En plus elle serait avec lui et Happy, il n'y avait donc rien à craindre. La blonde ouvrit les portes de sa seconde maison et s'avachit sur le bar en ne prenant pas la peine de saluer la barwomen.

- Lucy! Ne sois pas fâcher contre moi s'il te plaît... Je m'inquiète juste pour toi! se justifia le mage de feu en s'assaillant à son tour sur un tabouret devant le bar.  
- Ala, une querelle amoureuse? demanda Mirajane avec un grand sourire ravis.

lucy lui lança un regard noir, l'air de dire «Ne racontes pas des conneries, moi et cet idiot? Jamais!» Quand à Natsu, voyant que Lucy le bouderait encore un petit moment soupira avant de se lever pour aller se joindre à ses amis.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Lucy? demanda alors la blanche.  
- Cet abruti de Natsu ne veut pas qu'on aille en mission! rageât-elle simplement.  
- C'est normal. Il tient à toi.  
- Pffff... Bah dans ce cas j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas!  
- Ne dis pas ça voyons! Il ne veut pas se fâcher avec toi, il veut juste attendre le temps que tu te rétablisse!  
- M'en fiche.

Pour bien montrer qu'elle mettait fin à cette conversation, elle tourna le dos à Mirajane et regarda l'ensemble de la guilde. Elle pouvait désormais se rappeler d'à peut près tout les mages de la guilde, ce qui avait été une tache rude et difficile. Mais quelque chose lui tapa l'œil Natsu et Lisanna en train de parler. Rien d'inhabituel jusque là puisque, comme on lui avait dit, ils étaient tout deux amis d'enfance et même amoureux lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes également. Mais ce fut comme un poignard planté dans son cœur suite à une image très nette de ces deux mages en train de s'embrasser dans la neige à l'arrière de la guilde. A partir de ce moment là, son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus vite, sa respiration se fut haletante ce qui provoqua sa chute au sol. Accroupis sur ce dernier, elle mis ses mains sur son visage tenter de calmer le mal de tête qui la lançait et sa vue à présent flou. Des images défilèrent à une vitesse folle dans sa tête, ne lui laissant pas un moment de répit. Tant elle soufrait de partout dans son corps qu'elle ne remarqua pas la totalité des mages de la guilde l'entourer et une touffe rose la prendre par les épaules pour la secouer. Elle était dans une bulle ou elle ne pouvait rien entendre et rien voir, à récupérer peut à peut a totalité de ses souvenirs. Oui, tout lui revînt, sa petite enfance, la mort de sa mère, sa rencontre avec Natsu, le moment où on lui avait posé le sceau de la guilde sur la main, ses nombreuses missions effectués avec ses coéquipiers, le moment où elle tomba peut à peut amoureuse d'un certain mage, le retour de Lisanna, le moment où ils s'étaient embrassés ainsi que sa tentative de suicide... Commençant à perdre conscience, dans un de ses derniers moments de lucidité, elle se promit de ne révéler à personne l'apparition de ses souvenirs, il valait mieux sous peine de subir un interrogatoire sur la cause de son suicide. Tombant à l'avant , désormais évanouis, elle put tout de même sentir une paire de bras chauds la recueillir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

* * *

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre:** Nyaa~ Vous en avez pensez quoi? :3 Dites moi ce que vous souhaitez voir dans les prochains chapitre où à l'inverse, ce que vous ne souhaitez pas voir ^O^ Lorsque j'aurais... Euh... On vas dire 6 commentaires ( et pas tous d'une même personne +o+ ) je mettrais la suite w7

A la prochaine ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre:** Coucou Mes p'tits amiiiis :3 Comment allez vous? Donc j'ai reçu le nombre nécessaire de com' pour que je poste ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira Donc je veux remercier "Flo" qui met toujours un commentaire à chaque fois qu'un chapitres est sortit *^* Et je ne peux malheureusement pas lui répondre car il n'a pas de compte . Bref, bonne lecture =D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

* * *

Les rayons du soleil passant à travers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie s'amusaient à se poser sur le visage d'une jolie blonde encore endormie, provoquant un faible gémissement de sa part. Cette dernière enfoui plus profondément sa tête dans son oreiller, profitant de l'extase qu'était la somnolence pour pouvoir se reposer quelques instants de plus. Soudainement, elle se rappela des événements précédemment passé et ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de se redresser brusquement sur son lit. Dépouillant la pièce du regard, elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Retombant lourdement sur son oreiller, elle regarda fixement le plafond de l'infirmerie, s'apprêtant à se rendormir épuisée par la réapparition de sa mémoire, bien qu'elle aurait bien médité un peu sur ce fait: comment devrait-elle réagir vis-à-vis des autres et combien de temps tout cela allait durer...  
Refermant ses yeux qui se faisaient lourd, elle commençait à sombrer loin de ses problèmes et ennuis, dans un monde où l'élu de son cœur l'aimait en retour... Mais malheureusement pour elle, la porte s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre, signalant que la blonde devrait reporter son moment de repos à plus tard. Mais prise d'une flemme légendaire, elle ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui venait pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'une main brulante vienne se poser sur son front... Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, elle put apercevoir le visage inquiet du dragon slayer, ce dernier poussant un soupir soulagé lorsqu'il remarquera qu'elle était apparemment réveillée. D'un seul geste, il lui tira le bras droit pour la surélevée et la coller contre son torse puissant, calant sa tête contre son cœur. Lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, il lui chuchotant d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'employer:

- Lucy... Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Je me suis inquiété tu sais... Ces temps-ci j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de plus en plus loin de moi... Et ça me fait peur.

Lucy était choquée. Il ne lui avait jamais dit des choses pareilles auparavant... D'un certain côté, ça la faisait se sentir plus vivante, et elle enfoui un peu plus sa tête dans son torse pour pouvoir cacher les rougeurs qui se formaient sur ses joues. Elle hocha légèrement la tête de haut en bas et lui rendit son étreinte - à la plus grande surprise du mage de feu. Ils restèrent tout deux enlacé ainsi jusqu'à ce que Natsu entende un léger ronronnement qui provenait bien évidemment de la blonde, s'étant rendormi à cause la douce chaleur qu'il émettait. Il sourit doucement, et le reposa délicatement sur le lit, avant de quitter la pièce se disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, il revînt et trouva Lucy assise sur son lit, regardant par la fenêtre avec un air mélancolique collé au visage. S'approchant d'elle, il remua sa main devant ses yeux pour capter son intention, chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La blonde tourna la tête pour trouver les magnifiques yeux onyx de Natsu (et faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'y perdre en passant), puis lui fit un semi-sourire endormi pour le convaincre que tout allait bien. Il l'inspecta de haut en bas, comme pour détecter ce qui n'allait pas, avant de lui faire un vrai beau grand sourire dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral. Lucy sentit son cœur s'envoler à la vue de ce dernier qui lui était destinée, mais elle fut vite ramenée à la raison lorsqu'elle se rappela que le cœur du jeune homme était déjà destiné à une autre qu'elle. Elle osa donc poser la question qui titillait ses lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée:

- Dit Natsu... Est-ce que Lisanna est amoureuse de quelqu'un?

La salamandre ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et la première chose qu'elle lui demandait était une question au sujet de Lisanna... Serait-elle amoureuse d'elle? Cette idée le fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son être: les deux filles dont il avait été amoureux en couple... Ça serait quelque chose!

- Euh... Je sais pas trop, elle se confie pas à moi pour ce genre de choses mais si c'est le cas Levy doit le savoir... En tout cas je suis sûre que Mira le sais, elle! Pourquoi cette question?

La raison? Elle était simple: Natsu lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'une fille mais que cette dernière en aimait un autre... Pourtant elle l'avait bien vu embrassé Lisanna, et cette dernière ne semblait pas la repousser... Ca la titillait, quelque chose bloquait dans cette histoire. C'est dans un soupir de résignation qu'elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit dans un sourire:

- Pour rien, descendons en bas manger, j'ai faim.  
- Loushy a faim! Elle va nous manger! s'écria Happy qui passait par là. (nda: oui, il faisait sa petite balade quotidienne dans l'infirmerie, comme tout le monde)  
- Sale matou!  
- Ahh! J'ai peur! Natsu, Natsu, Lucy veut me manger!  
- Je vais pas te manger! Tu te balade nu toute la journée dans de la poussière et je suis même pas sûr que tu prennes un bain par jour!  
- Natsuuuu, Loushy est méchante avec moi!  
- C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux!  
- Lucy! Tu as retrouvé cette part de toi même! Peut-être que dans quelques jours tous te sera revenus! s'écria Natsu tout content.

« Si tu savais mon pauvre Natsu... » ne put s'empêcher de penser Lucy.

- Bon, je vais manger moi. Vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous le souhaitez.

La blonde se leva du lit blanc et manqua de tomber, ses jambes ne la portant étrangement plus, mais fut rattraper par Natsu, qui se justifia en un grand sourire:

-J'étais sûr que t'allais tomber. T'es toute frêle ces temps-ci!  
- Euh... Merci. Du moins, je suppose...

Elle se leva donc à l'aide de Natsu, et quitta la salle blanche avant de se rendre au comptoir ou se trouvait la charmante barmaid en train d'essuyer une des verres à bières.

- Oh ! Lucy ! Te voilà levée ! Tu as dormis longtemps dis-moi, plus de 5 heures... J'ai failli de commander un cercueil !

- Mira ! cria Lisanna, indignée.

- Je rigole, je rigole. Il n'empêche que Natsu était fou d'inquiétude. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond en disant « Que faire ? Que faire ? Et si elle retombe dans le coma et que lorsqu'elle se réveille elle perde encore la mémoire ?! Ou pire... Et si... Si elle ne se réveillait jamais ?! »

- N-N'importe quoi ! répliqua le concerné.  
- Mais oui, mais oui. On te croit tous Natsu.

Lucy observait du coin de l'œil la réaction de Lisanna et fut surprise de constater qu'elle riait avec les autres, comme si le comportement qu'avait adopté Natsu il y a quelques heures à peine ne l'affectait pas. Peut-être que dans ce cas Natsu avait vraiment embrassé Lisanna de force et que cette dernière avait juste mise un peu de temps à réagir... C'était possible, et puis elle allait discrètement demander à Mira si elle était amoureuse d'un mec, comme lui avait indiqué Natsu. Mais il fallait tout d'abords qu'elles soient seules pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle prit place à son tabouret habituel et commanda d'une voie joviale :

- Mira ! Sert-moi le plat du jour s'il te plait !

- Lu-Lucy...

- Oui ?

- Tu t'es placé sur le même tabouret qu'anciennement ! C'est merveilleux ! Si ça se trouve, le choc que tu as reçu tout à l'heure n'est qu'une bonne chose et te rend tes souvenirs petit à petit.

- Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Pourtant je ne me sens pas différente... mentit la blonde.

« Il faudrait que je fasse attention dorénavant si je ne veux pas être découverte... » Pensa Lucy, avant de se jeter sur le plat du jour qui n'était qu'autre qu'un plat de spaghetti bien remplit dans l'assiette par les soins de Mira, qui se doutait qu'elle aurait faim. En quelques bouchées de ce délicieux plat qui l'envoya tout droit au paradis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà tout finit, et s'essuya sa bouche couverte de sauce. Une main chaude sur son épaule la fit tourner la tête vers sa direction, et découvrit un Natsu qui évitait son regard, légèrement gêné et cherchant ses mots.

- Lucy... Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être méchant avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est pour ton bien donc s'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas...

Un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon en ce moment... A croquer ! Mais elle lui avait déjà pardonné depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Peut-être que si sa mémoire ne lui était pas revenue elle lui en voudrait encore, mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle savait dorénavant qu'il se passerait bien de quelques semaines de repos et préfèrerait bien évidement partir en mission pour pouvoir tout détruire sur son passage. Donc s'il restait là c'était bien pour elle et pour personne d'autre. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire qui laissa le mage aux cheveux roses perplexe, avant de lui réponde :

- Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends.

- Super ! Répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire, évacuant soudainement la pression qu'il accumulait.

De ce pas il partit se battre avec les autres mages, détruisant ainsi la moitié de la guilde et provoquant la colère de Titania. Lucy se retourna vers le comptoir et fit signe à Mira qui était en train de servir d'autres client. Celle-ci se dépêcha de servir les bières qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et accouru vers « l'amnésique », avant de lui demander ce qu'elle désirait.

- Euh... Mira, je peux te parler en privé ?

- Bien sur Lucy, personne ne nous écoute.

- Hum hum. Toussa-t-elle avant d'indiquer d'un mouvement d'œil la jeune sœur de l'argentée qui sirotait tranquillement son jus tout en lisant « sorcerer magazine » juste à côté d'elles.

- Oh, je vois. Lisanna, tu peux aller prendre les commandes s'il te plait, je suis occupée pour l'instant. Demanda Mira à voix haute.

- Hein ? Euh... bien sur Mira-nee.

L'amie d'enfance de Natsu s'étant éloignée, Lucy pouvait franchement demander à se sœur :

- Euh... Eh bien tu vois, je me demandais si... Lisanna aimait quelqu'un...

« Et merde Lucy, t'aurais pu trouver mieux ! Mira va directement faire la liaison avec Natsu ! »

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle te pique TON Natsu ?

« Dans le mille »

- N-Non, je voulais juste savoir parce qu'auparavant s'était ma meilleure amie...  
- Ah bon ? Tu es sûre, c'est pas plutôt parce qu'elle semble proche de Natsu ?

- Mais noooon ! Natsu ne m'intéresse pas...

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Mais si ! Il est trop enfantin, idiot, et simplet. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache ce que c'est que l'amour ! Moi je préfère les hommes comme... Comme... Comme Sting ! Bien viril et sexy à souhait ! Un vrai badboy !

- Tu connais Sting ? demanda la bairman en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui ! Il... Il apparait souvent dans Sorcerer Magazine !

- Tu connais Sorcerer Magazine ?

- Lisanna m'en a montré un !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle... Elle doit être fière que sa grande sœur paraisse dedans ! Bref, revenons à nos moutons : Tu aimes Sting ?!

- J'ai dit « les hommes comme lui », pas lui !

- Mais tu as tout de même avoué qu'il te plaisait !

- Oui, il me plaît... Mais c'est tout !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Mais ouiii ! Et nous nous éloignons de notre sujet principal ! Lisanna est-elle amoureuse ?

- Eh bien, même si elle ne l'avoue pas ENCORE, le fait qu'elle aime Luxus crève les yeux.

- Luxus ?

- Oui, Luxus.

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant bien, Lisanna observait souvent le mage aux éclaire et rougissait à chacun de ses contacts... Donc, la probabilité que Natsu l'aime avait augmenté...

- Merci, Mira, je pense que je vais y aller.

- De rien Lucy, faire attention à toi sur le chemin du retour !

- Oui !

Elle poussa la grande porte et une fois dehors, soupira un bon coup. Alors comme ça, sa rivale était aussi sa meilleure amie... Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ça. Elle se mit à marcher sur cette route qui lui était si familière et remarqua bien vite que quelque chose manquait à l'appel. D'habitude, dès qu'elle voulait sortir seule, Natsu rappliquait en quatrième vitesse pour l'accompagner, la surveiller et la protéger. Pas cette fois. En fait, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il s'était éclipsé pour aller se bagarrer : Il ne l'avait certainement pas vu partir, et c'était mieux ainsi. Un petit peu de liberté ne lui fera pas de mal, au contraire. La blonde entreprit donc plus joyeusement le chemin qui menait à sa maison, chantonnant gaiment au passage. Arrivé chez elle, elle enleva ses chaussures et son manteau et sans en faire plus, se dirigea d'une traite vers son bureau où elle saisit une feuille et un stylo, dans l'attention d'écrire à sa mère, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Là, elle écrit tout. Les lignes s'accumulaient à une vitesse folle, et l'émotion fut telle qu'elle se surprit à verser quelques larmes. Tout cela n'était pas facile à raconter... L'amour de sa vie qu'elle avait surpris à embrasser une autre, la tentative de suicide, la perte de mémoire, la semaine passée avec Natsu auprès d'elle 24h/24 et ainsi de suite... Une fois cela terminer elle mit le papier devenu transparent par les larmes dans une enveloppe, qu'elle rangea elle-même dans une grosse boite, avant de saisir un mouchoir et d'essuyer les larmes abondantes qui coulaient sur ses joues. C'est à ce moment-là que la fenêtre s'ouvrit, signe que Natsu faisait son entrée. Mais ce n'était pas le Natsu ordinaire, non, celui-là avait un visage un peu plus froid et moins émotionnel que celui enfantin et plein de vie qu'on avait l'habitude de voir. Mais ce visage ne résida pas longtemps sur la tête du jeune homme, qui laissa vite place à la surprise et l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit les yeux en larme de sa camarade.

- Lucy ! s'écria-t-il.

Se précipitant vers elle, et manquant de la faire tomber, et lui saisit les mains d'une des siennes tandis que son autre parcourait les joues de la jeunes fille tentant désespérément d'essuyer les vilaines larmes qui les noyaient.

- Lucy ! Que se passe-t-il ?! On t'a fait du mal ?! Tu t'es coupée ?! Tu as mal quelque part ?! Tes maux de têtes recommencent ?! Lucy ?! Est-ce que ça va ?! Tu veu-

- Na-Natsu, je vais très bien, d'accord ?

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu étais en train de pleurer pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « aller bien » !

- Je me suis juste cognée la tête quelque part, ça va aller je te dis.

La regardant dans les yeux, il prononça d'une voix calme et grave :

- Tu mens, Lucy.

Elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Mentait-elle si mal que ça ? Pas qu'elle ne sache.

- Tu mens. Ça se voit. Tu sais, si quelqu'un t'as fait pleurer, il suffit d'aller me le dire et je lui casserais la gueule.

« C'est toi, pauvre idiot », aurait–elle voulu répondre. Elle soupira juste et laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse chaud de son protecteur. Voilà un avantage de plus pour à faire passer pour amnésique, Natsu était surprotecteur envers elle et laissait se reposer sur lui comme le ferait une petite amie. Mais un jour tout cela s'arrêtera, elle le savait. C'est dans un autre soupir qu'elle murmura, fatiguée :

- C'est rien... Vraiment rien, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Si tu le dis...

La blonde se dégagea de l'emprise du mage de feu et lui sourit, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et lui proposer de loin :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un coca, ouai. En fait, j'étais venue ici car Mira m'a dit que si tu voulais faire une mission, il fallait que je te laisse la faire, car il n'y avait rien de mieux pour raviver tes souvenir. A la condition que je t'accompagne et qu'elle soit hyper simple, bien entendu.

Il sortit une affiche tout froissée qu'il avait maintenu sur son pantalon à l'aide de sa ceinture, sur lequel était marqué « garde d'une maison durant deux nuits et trois jours », rien de bien compliqué. Lucy entra dans la chambres, deux verres de coca aux mains, avant de les poser sur son bureau et d'élancer Natsu en criant : « Merci ! T'es le meilleur, Natsu ! » . Ce dernier rougit légèrement et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi ce n'était rien. Elle se décrocha de lui et saisit la feuille, regardant directement combien c'était paillé. « 5 000 joyaux » Pas grand-chose – presque rien, même – mais tout de même une petite somme d'argent. De plus, la nourriture était fournie avec la mission. Si on préfère, c'était comme vivre normalement autre part que chez soi. Ça allait être la première mission de Lucy depuis longtemps, et elle était tout excitée. Ne faisant pas attention où elle mettait les pieds, elle heurta son armoire d'où tomba une petite boite enrobé d'un papier cadeau bleu. Intrigué, elle le ramassa et put découvrir écrit en lettre d'or « Joyeux noël, Natsu ». Elle se rappelait ... C'était le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté à Natsu quelques temps avant noël, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pu lui donner... Le dragon slayer s'approcha, se demandant ce que sa blonde était en train de regarder. D'un geste vif, il lui arracha des mains ce qui lui valut des grognements de sa part. Content de la trouvaille qu'avait fait la blonde, il s'assit sur le lit de cette dernière et en déchira le papier cadeau.

- Natsu ! s'écria la blonde.

- Bah quoi ? C'est pour moi, non ? C'est bien le cadeau que tu voulais m'offrir pour noël ?

- Je pense...  
- Dans ce cas j'ai le droit de l'ouvrir !

Sans rien rajouter d'autre, il ouvrit la petite boite et y découvrit un énorme sachet de bonbons à l'arôme de feu. Tout content, il se leva et commençant à sauter dans la maison tout en criant « Merci Lucy ! T'es vraiment trop la meilleure ! » Elle sourit à son tour, contente que son cadeau lui plaise.

- Mais de rien... répondit-elle.

- Oh... Celui que je voulais t'offrir je l'ai laissé chez moi, je te le rapporterais demain, lorsqu'on partira. Ok ?

- Oui !

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux héros passèrent une bonne soirée ensemble, mangeant du poisson sans happy (nda : pauvre petit... On l'oubli toujours !..) et s'endormirent ensemble, malgré les protestation de notre constellationniste.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Assis dans un train, en première classe, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleu qui ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine, regardait fixement le portrait d'une jeune femme blonde portant le tatouage de fairy tail. Il la caressa du bout des doigts et murmura d'une voix douce et pleine d'émotions : « Je vais bientôt te revoir ma Lucy... »

* * *

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Voilààà :3 Donnez moi vos avis pas commentaire w Ah, et j'allais oublier, j'ai sortit un OS la semaine dernière et je vais en sortit un autre aujourd'hui, donc allez les lire si vous avez un peu de temps =D (en fait j'en ai déjà écrit plein mais je les sortirais au fur et à mesure :3) Voilàààà, à la prochaine :3


End file.
